the_glee_wiki_glee_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
The Spotlight Stealers
The Spotlight Stealers are the glee club at Glendale High School. Glendale's Glee Club has a very bad history with competitions, with not having won ANY since the 80s. Hence why it was disbanded until 2012. The new and improved Spotlight Stealers are going to try and change all that. Current Members RuebenH.jpg|Reuben Heart (Co-Director) Hired in Audition Time Lucas.jpg|Lucas Fletcher (Co-Director). Joins in Duex HintonC.jpg|Hinton Crawford Joined in Audition Time Olivia.jpg|Olivia Shanton Joined in Audition Time Narise.jpg|Narise Ersando Joined in Audition Time Amy.jpg|Amy Manning Joined in Audition Time 250px-Daniella.jpg|Nemo McCoy Joined Audition Time CJ.jpg|Chace Jenkins Joined in Audition Time Liam.jpg|Liam Teixeira Joined in Audition Time Ben.jpg|Benjamin Pierce Joined in Audition Time Dakota.jpg|Dakota Pearce Joined in Audition Time Harrison.jpg|Harrison Sanders Joined in Audition Time Skylar Jablonski.jpg|Skylar Jablonski Joined in Audition Time Jordan.jpg|Jordan Blue Joined in Audition Time Wilow.jpg|Willow Dobrev Joined in Audition Time Axel.jpg|Axel Murray. Joined in Love/Hate Epiphany.jpg|Epiphany Marlez. Joined in Love/Hate Nina-dobrev-image.png|Cassidy Holbrook. Joined in Love/Hate RJ.jpg|RJ Denwood. Joined in Love/Hate Ralph.jpg|Ralphael Lopez. Joined in Love/Hate Cedric.jpg|Cedric Hale. Joined in Love/Hate DJ.jpg|DJ Matlin. Joined in Love/Hate Kate.jpg|Katy Callaghan. Joined in Love/Hate Josh.jpg|Josh Howard. Joined in Love/Hate Ace.jpg|Ace Banner. Joined in Love/Hate. Quit & Rejoined in Hit Me With Your Best Shot Beau.jpg|Beau Crawford. Joined in Prepping Things Up Jayden.jpg|Jayden Crawford. Joined in Prepping Things Up Megan.jpg|Megan Williams. Joined in Duex Former Members Brandon.jpg|Brandon Day Joined in Audition Time. Quit in Hit Me With Your Best Shot Songs Season 1 *Sweet Nothing by Calvin Harris feat. Florence Welch (Audition Time) *Abracadabra by Jessie J (Love/Hate) *Call Me Maybe/Jar of Hearts by Carly Rae Jepsen/Christina Perri (Love/Hate) *Here's To Us by Halestorm (Prepping Things Up) Audition Songs Every member of The Spotlight Stealers has auditioned to enter so far *Hinton: Breakaway/Fix a Heart by Kelly Clarkson/Demi Lovato *Brandon: Love Like Mine from Nashville *Olivia: Unwell by Matchbox Twenty *Narise: Never Too Late by Three Days Grace *Amy & Nemo: Wings by Little Mix *C.J. & Liam: Payphone/She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5/Maroon 5 *Ben, Dakota, Harrison & Skylar: Everybody Talks by Neon Trees *Jordan & Willow: 22 by Taylor Swift *Axel: Big Yellow Taxi by Amy Grant *Epiphany: Without You/Yoü & I by David Guetta feat. Usher/Lady GaGa *Cassidy: Doesn't Mean Anything by Alicia Keys *RJ: Angels by Robbie Williams *Ralph: Hero by Enrique Inglasias *Cedric: Ironic by Alanis Morrisette *DJ: This Kiss by Carly Rae Jepsen *Katy: Over You by Miranda Lambert *Josh: Lights by Nellie Veitenheimer *Ace: Hey There Delilah/1, 2, 3, 4 by The Plain White T's/The Plain White T's *Beau & Jayden: Dark Side/Cry by Kelly Clarkson/Rihanna *Megan: Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO Assignments Love or Anti Love Songs (Love/Hate) *My Love sung by Skylar *7 Things sung by Ben, Harrison, Jordan & Willow *Call Me Maybe/Jar of Hearts sung by The Spotlight Stealers Small Group Performances (Prepping Things Up) *You Oughta Know sung by Axel, Skylar & Willow *Brokenhearted/Wonderland sung by Amy, Hinton, Jordan & Nemo *Over My Head (Cable Car) sung by Dakota, Josh & Liam *Head Over Heels sung by Ace, CJ, Narise & Ralph *Roots Before Branches sung by Ben, Brandon, Katy & RJ *With Ur Love sung by Cassidy, DJ & Epiphany Duets (Duex) *Party Rock Anthem sung by Harrison & Megan *Beauty and a Beat sung by Jayden & Nemo *Wanted sung by Liam & Olivia *Anna Sun sung by Ace & Brandon *Little Shop of Horrors/You Can't Stop The Beat sung by Dakota & Epiphany *The A Team sung by CJ & Katy *One sung by Josh & Ralph *For Good sung by Amy & Cassidy *Celebrate/Celebration sung by Hinton & Jordan Attendance Season 1 Category:Glee Clubs Category:Groups